


Wanna Dance?

by BakaDoll



Series: Aftg Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Clubbing, Crack, Fluff, Kevin is useless at flirting, M/M, Matt is a babe as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/pseuds/BakaDoll
Summary: Kevin is at a club with Neil and his friends, but doesn't really enjoy himself. That is, until he gets asked to dance.





	Wanna Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marmeladeskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/gifts).



> A prompt for my babe, my angel, my bad influence marmelade-sky on tumblr  
> ilu bae
> 
> 37 - "Wanna dance?"

Kevin didn’t know why he agreed to join these people on their night out.

‘These people’ were his childhood friend Neil, his boyfriend Andrew and their friends - and except for Neil and Andrew, Kevin knew none of them. Neil and Kevin were friends since they were seven years old. They grew up in the same neighborhood. Kevin lived there with his dad and one day, Neil and his uncle moved into the house down the road. They met a week later, when Neil was introduced to his primary school class as their new classmate. Ever since then, they had been inseparable. They went to the same high school, played on the same Exy team and spent most of their afternoons together as well - but then they were accepted to different colleges. That’s where Neil met Andrew.

At first Neil thought Andrew was an asshole. And, honestly, he still regularly said Andrew was an asshole. But he was _his_ asshole now. Kevin didn’t mind him. He wasn’t particularly fond of him, but that was only due to the fact that Andrew didn’t talk to him all that much and when he did, it was usually something sarcastic. But he made Neil happy, and Kevin put a lot of trust into Neil’s judgement of people. If he trusted Andrew, so did Kevin. Besides, Neil was an asshole himself, so really, those two were perfect for each other.

Through Andrew, Neil met his twin Aaron and his cousin Nicky, and the others were friends they made along the way. Well, mostly friends _Nicky_ made and somehow convinced that his cousins and Neil weren’t as mean as they seemed.

So now Kevin was stuck with all of them, in a club he had never been to - apparently it was the twin’s and Nicky’s favorite club - sipping on his vodka-e, while Neil was basically glued to Andrew’s side and in a heated discussion with a girl called Allison about whether it was acceptable to go to a club in sweatpants or not. Why he even argued about this with her was beyond Kevin - not only was Neil absolutely _wrong_ , but Andrew would rather die than be seen with Neil in sweatpants at a club. He dressed him most of the time anyway. Which, honestly, Kevin was thankful for because Neil’s fashion sense was a complete disaster. Basically non-existent. And that despite growing up around a very well-dressed, rich, definitely not straight, british uncle.

Kevin rolled his eyes about his best friend and decided to ignore their discussion. Instead he let his gaze wander over the masses of people on the dancefloor and sighed quietly. He’d much rather be on there now, but dancing by himself was a lot less fun than with someone else, and he didn’t think there was a big chance he’d be able to pull Neil from his conversation and onto the dancefloor. Neil didn’t like leaving an argument prematurely. (Meaning: Before he won it.)

Well, seemed like he had to sit here and wait. What a fun night.

“Hey, Kevin?” Kevin jerked up when someone talked to him. That wasn’t Neil’s voice, and anyway, Neil was sitting right beside him, still discussing the value of sweatpants.

When he looked up one of Neil’s friends was standing next to his chair, smiling down at him. Kevin had to crane his neck to look into his face, because he was so tall. Oh boy.

If there was anything Kevin couldn’t resist it was a guy who was really handsome, a guy who was good at Exy or a guy who was taller than him. Matt, apparently, was all three combined to one unbearably attractive and cheerful man. Kevin knew he was absolutely useless around men he found attractive, so in an attempt not to make an idiot of himself, he had done his best to not acknowledge him all night.

“Yes?” He couldn’t just ignore him, now that he was standing right next to him… Or could he? Maybe he should pretend he didn’t hear him. Maybe he should just _leave_.

Don’t be stupid Kevin, it was too late now anyway.

Matt smiled a bit brighter and Kevin hid his face behind his glass when he felt his cheeks warming up. Maybe alcohol would help.

“Wanna dance?”

Kevin almost choked on his drink. _Oh boy_. Oh no. This wasn’t good. He’d make a complete ass of himself.

“I don’t know,” he said.

“I saw you watching the people on the dancefloor, so I figured you might wanna…” Matt trailed off and made a vague gesture in the direction of the dancefloor. When Kevin just stared at him Matt seemed a bit thrown off, but didn’t give up yet.

“Also, I wanna get away from Neil and Allison’s discussion. They’re both way too stubborn to stop it any time soon and I can’t listen to it for much longer.” He grinned, amused, and Kevin couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

“Yeah, I’ve been trying to ignore it for a while, too,” he admitted.

“See, so let’s get away from them and do something fun instead!” Matt, with new conviction, held his hand out for Kevin and looked at him expectantly. Suddenly, a sharp pain ran through Kevin’s foot and he jerked away. When he turned his head, he was looking straight into Neil’s face. Neil looked back urgently. Did he really just stomp on his damn foot?

Before Kevin could complain though, Neil leaned in close enough so Kevin could hear his hissed:  
“Don’t even think about saying no!”

  
“What?” Kevin looked at him, confused.

“Just go dance with him! Jesus, Kevin, have some fun, take a chance. Matt is basically everything you like, combined in one tall, kind man.”

Kevin stammered something unintelligible, embarrassed by Neil’s words and how well he knew him and his taste.

“You know I’m gonna make an ass of myself,” he hissed back eventually. Neil rolled his eyes.

“Listen. Matt won’t care. Just go!” Neil turned back to his former conversation when Allison shouted at him not to ignore her, and Kevin was left to deal with it himself again. He looked back at Matt, who seemed rightfully confused.

“Sorry,” he said.

“It’s fine,” Matt waved him off, “So? What do you say?”

Well, this was the moment he had to decide. Would he take a chance like Neil urged him to, or would he stay in his comfort zone and off the dance floor? The clever thing was definitely to stay where he was. He knew for a fact he wasn’t good at flirting. He didn’t want to spend the rest of the evening awkwardly avoiding Matt because he said something stupid or let the moment become awkward because he couldn’t think of anything to answer to something Matt had said.

But Neil knew him well, and he’d never voluntarily let him run into a weird situation. If he thought this would end like most of Kevin’s tries at flirting with someone he wouldn’t have encouraged him.

“Okay.” It wouldn’t kill him to give it a try. If he felt uncomfortable he could always just leave the dancefloor again.

Matt’s face lit up.

“Great!” He said and held his hand out for Kevin again. Kevin took it and let Matt pull him off his seat. He really was a fair bit taller than him, it wasn’t often that Kevin had to look up at someone.

Kevin lost track of time and had no idea how long they were gone. And he didn’t care. Matt really was a gentle, kind man. And funny. And clever. And good at making Kevin forget how much he thought he was bad at flirting.

When they came back the others were noticeably more drunk than when they left. Everyone cheered when they spotted Kevin and Matt, and Matt just laughed about them while Kevin felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

“Shut up!” Neil shouted over them, even though he had been cheering himself just a second ago. What a hypocrite.

Right after returning, Matt had grabbed his chair and dragged it over to where Kevin was sitting. They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing and flirting, and by the end of it Matt asked Kevin for his phone number.

“Maybe we can grab a coffee or something,” he had said. Kevin would be more than happy to.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit and support me on [my tumblr](http://fox-sleeping-minyard.tumblr.com/) and chat with me! ♥


End file.
